


This Thing is Just a Fling

by thatmavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Mavin, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmavin/pseuds/thatmavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael expresses his fear of getting married. </p><p>Gavin proposes that he and Michael have their own fake wedding, to shake off the fear. Without meaning to, they expose their feelings for each other. This results in them making love that same night. </p><p>What was only meant to be one night shared together and forgotten, turns into a venture across the pond to the UK. Only giving them a short amount of time together, when they return back to the US, will they be able to just be friends again? And what happened to the two of them in the United Kingdom, anyway?</p><p> </p><p>Originally Posted Here: http://thatmavin.tumblr.com/post/64120873061/this-thing-is-just-a-fling-1</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Thing is Just a Fling

**Author's Note:**

> I’M HORRIBLE at writing smut. So if you can’t tell, at a certain point I got embarrassed and ashamed so I used a little less detail haha. Also, this is probably going to only be up to 3 parts. Final thing, I love all of you guys and thanks for reading. <3 !
> 
> I got inspired by Gavin taking Michael home with him, though in the beginning I was just intending for them to have their one night. I wanted to write more so to the UK they go. Gavin's going to show Michael his home, and they're going to see Dan and there's going to be friction between Michael and Dan. and blah. Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE, hello from 2017:  
> I no longer want to continue this fic, for multiple reasons! So, I'm closing the 1/? chapters -- and marking it as complete to let you all know this won't ever be updated.
> 
> -ThatMavin

Michael gave a full hearted laugh at the story I was telling, which made me feel good. I liked making Michael happy.

"I'm bloody serious, it was mental." I reached into the fridge to grab another bev. 

"Hey." He says as he takes his drink from his lips. "How many have you had?" 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I don't want you completely wasted." Michael frowns.

"I'm just a little buzzed, officer." I roll my eyes in his direction.

"Stay that way, just for a little bit longer. I want to talk to you." Michael says as he sinks into his couch. "After that I don't fucking give a shit." I sigh and set down my drink then come sit next to Michael. He looks at me and gives me a small smile. I smile back. As soon as I do, a hard punch is delivered to my arm. 

"OW! What the hell was that bloody for?" I rub my arm and frown. Michael looks a little flustered and he sputters syllables. 

“I just....you...well...”

"Michael?" I ask concerned. Soon, I can see tears coming to his eyes, this is when I know whatever is bothering him, is very serious. "Michael." I say again and I wrap my arms around him. He pulls himself away and he starts to hit me repeatedly. Not hard like before, but he's swinging rapidly. I put my hands on his shoulders and he struggles to reach me. 

“Michael, please! Stop! What is wrong with you?” He finally stops, breathing hard, tears still falling. He lets out a fierce yell, holding it out as long as he can before his lungs are empty. It’s quiet now besides his heavy breathing. I wait a moment before talking again. 

“Better?” I search his face for a clue of how he may be feeling. His brow furrows as he looks into my eyes. 

"What am I doing, Gavin?" He says, his voice cracks when he says my name. 

"You mean like a minute ago? Pummeling me." I answer. 

"No, I mean...I'm getting married. I'm so scared." He says and leans back against the couch. 

"You're supposed to be scared. I think that means you care." I run my hand through his curls. "I remember when you used to be the one telling me not to be afraid."

"You don't have anything to fear." Michael scoffs and turns away from me. 

"What if I never get married?" I say kind of quietly. He turns to me wiping his eyes. He laughs. 

"Gavin, you're beautiful, caring, and loyal. You'll get married when you stop being a dumb shit and let someone get close to you." 

"You're close to me." I shrug. "Good enough."

"Yeah, well I'm getting married to Lindsay, if you wanted to marry me you should have made it more clear before now." Michael joked but somewhere deep inside me, it hurt. I laughed it off. 

"Well hey, tell ya what. We'll get married now." I sit up taller and hold my hands out to Michael. He takes mine and raises an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"You be Lindsay, and I be Michael." 

"But I really am Michael, why can't I be myself?" He's laughing again. 

"This is the only time in my life that I'm going to have an adorable dimpled face and curly red hair, let me have my moment, ya pleb." I hold his hands tighter. He rolls his eyes. 

"Ok, Lindsay." He says sarcastically. I bat my eyelashes at him, trying my best to pull off a cheesy female persona. "Jesus..."

"Wait, I'm Michael." I protest.

"THIS IS FUCKING STUPID AND CONFUSING!" He removes his hands from mine. 

"I'm sorry!" I laugh hard as he starts yelling. 

"I'll just be Michael, you'll be Gavin." He says. I nod and we rejoin hands again. "Gavin?" He looks into my eyes. 

"Yes?" 

"Will you marry me?" Michael asks in a serious tone, the way he would if he were actually asking me. I become flustered.

"Why?" I ask. He frowns. 

"WHY? FUCKING WHY? BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO, THAT'S FUCKING WHY!" He folds his arms. 

"Ok, ok, ok." I take his hands again. They're warm and soft against mine. 

"Why'd you ask me why?" He asks as he scoots closer to me. 

"Because, I was just curious." I shrug. 

"Ok, well, Gavin. If I had to pick a reason for why I'd marry you...it'd be because you're my best friend. I can tell you anything. You take care of me when I'm sick, or drunk. You understand what I'm trying to say even if I'm not saying anything, and you're always by my side. That, I can always count on. So, will you please marry me?" He blushes and looks down.

"And there are your vows, and beautiful vows they were." I nod, he smirks at me. 

"You bitch." 

"Yes, Michael I'll marry you. But I'll tell you why I'll marry you first." 

"Ok." His smirk turns into an honest smile. 

"Michael Vincent Jones, I'd marry you. I'd marry you every day of my life. Because...when I look at you, I don't feel like I'm miles away from the UK and in a completely different place. I don't feel like I'm alone. I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. I feel like you understand me, even when I'm not making sense. I feel like you truly care about me. And out of all the people you could've chosen from, you chose me to trust. I want to marry you because you protect me. When I'm in danger of being hurt, or when the guys at work have teased me to the point where I truly feel like shit, you back me up and make me feel so alive. That's why Michael, you make me feel alive, and I want to feel that everyday I wake up to you." I say, Michael's lips part as if he'd respond something, but no words come out. "Too much?" I ask. He shakes his head and smiles. 

"Hurry up and marry me." Michael says and squeezes my hands. 

"Michael Jones do you take Gavin Free to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I ask. 

"I do." He nods. "Gavin Free, do you take Michael Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I laugh, my heart is going at a million beats per minute. "Oh, damn it. We don't have rings." Michael thinks for a minute and retrieves his diamond Minecraft necklace from inside his shirt. 

"Take out yours." He holds his in front of him. 

“You just assume I have mine on? What if I don’t?” I tease. He gives me a look like if I keep messing around, he might kill me. “Ok, ok.” I smile. I take my Minecraft Creeper necklace from inside my shirt He presses the two necklaces together and he holds them in place. 

"Now kiss me."

"Michael!" I blush.

"Do you want to get married or not? I'm not saying we have to make out, but we have to seal the deal." He shrugs. 

I lean forward and touch my lips to Michael's gently. His lips respond and we move away from each other. He looks up into my eyes and I look into his. There are a few beats of silence between us before his arms wrap around my neck. I pull myself on top of him as we lay on the couch, never losing eye contact with him. As our lips meet again, our eyes close. Our lips part and his tongue moves against mine in a caressing motion. His hands reach up to hold my face. I feel so close to him. I feel safe. I feel loved. I feel...so happy. I begin to smile as Michael kisses me. He feels it because I feel him begin smiling, too. He pulls back. 

"You giddy little fuck." Michael look up at me. 

"I can't help it. You make me so happy." I say, but then I begin to feel a little guilty. 

"What's wrong?" Michael asks, I must be wearing the guilt on my face.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." I look down and I get from on top of Michael.

"I love you." He says, I almost jump when he says it. 

"What?" 

"Gavin, I love you." Michael crawls across the couch and this time he's on top of me. 

"I love you, too." I admit. He run his fingers through my hair.

"I love you, Gavin." Michael repeats as he kisses my ear, my collar bone. His lips find every inch of my neck and I get chills. The kisses send electricity throughout my body, my pulse quickens. I can begin to feel myself get turned on, my erection strains against my clothing. 

"Bloody hell." I say under my breath. Michael's head raises from my neck.

"What?" He asks. 

"I..." I blush and nod down to my pants. He looks down and then back up at me grinning. 

"Oh...um..."

"Sorry." I apologize as Michael sits up.

"No...well. It's apart of the wedding night?" He laughs as he runs his hand up my inner thigh, my cock pulses. 

"M-Michael." I bite my lip. 

"Shh..." He scoots himself off of the couch and kneels in front of me. 

"You really don't have to-"

"Shut up, Gavin. I want to." Michael reaches up to undo my belt. I don't say anything. I watch the focused look on his face. He unbuttons my jeans and pulls them to my ankles, then off entirely. "Gavin, I know there are million reasons that we shouldn't do this, but I really want to. I always have."

"Michael...I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." 

"I was afraid that you didn't love me too." Michael kisses my inner thigh before removing my boxers. His lips kiss the tip of my cock, his tongue running over it. I lean my head back and moan. His mouth opens and takes me inside him. 

"Mmm, Michael." I run my hands through his curls pulling gently. He reaches down to his pants and begins removing them along with his boxers in one motion. Michael then breaks away from my cock to remove his own shirt. I find myself staring at Michael's bare chest, Michael catches me admiring his body and he blushes. 

"Come on." He takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom. He then shoves me on the bed playfully. My body falls and I feel a bit shy suddenly. "Gavin..." Michael says.

"Yeah?" I respond while my hand idly finds the length of my cock, stroking slowly. 

"I want you to fuck me." Michael says. 

"You mean...me on top?" I ask.

"Yeah." 

"But you've never done that before. I don’t want to hurt you..." 

"Gavin, I'll never have another chance to do this with you and I'll never fuck another man. I want you to be my first, and my last." Michael makes a serious face. “Besides, this isn’t ‘fucking’ Gavin. I want to make love to you, something slow and sweet. I trust you, you won’t hurt me. The pain will only last a moment, then it will just be perfect.” Michael’s words are powerful and rest their heavy weight in my chest. I smile up at him.

"Michael..." I gleam. 

"Shut the fuck up, don't turn this hot moment sappy, just tell me what to do." 

"Well, lay on the bed." I pat the space next to me. Michael jumps onto the bed and lays on his side. 

"Paint me like one of your French girls, Gav." Michael jokes. 

"And you're telling me not to kill the mood?" I tease. 

"Need lube?" Michael gets back on topic. 

" It's gonna help with the pain. Unless you want to cry and use your tears." I shrug.

"Haha, fuck you. Bedside table, in the drawer. The condoms are in there too." Michael points. I reach for the drawer. I unroll the condom onto my dick. Michael is still laying on his side, but is looking at me over his shoulder. "You look good, Gavin." Michael says, I smile. 

"You do, too. Bloody nice ass you've got there." I crawl onto the bed and with my lubed fingers, I press deep inside Michael. His ass is tight around my fingers. His body jolts forward away from me, but as he relaxes, his body shifts back closer. 

"Mmmmm..." Michael groans digging his fingers into the sheets. 

"Hurts?" I become a little concerned. 

"Keep going." The redhead responds. I move my fingers in and out of Michael, getting a response every time. Soon, Michael's groans sound more like desperate pleas. "Gavin, just fuck me already. Please." Michael begs. “I want you inside me so badly.”

"In good time." I respond, enjoying manually stimulating him, the control it gives me. If I move my fingers faster, his body spasms and his moans become rapid. The slower I move, the deeper his moans are, and his body moves slow with me. 

Suddenly, Michael moves himself away and lays on his back. 

"I want you on top of me. I want to see you." Michael says, looking up at me. “Can it work like this?” I move over and lays between his legs. Michael pulls me down for a kiss. 

“It’ll work just fine.” I murmur against his lips. I reach down to rub Michael slowly, he responds by gently biting my bottom lip. His body quivers as I stroke him a little faster. His hands move down and grabs my ass hard. My cock responds with a series of small pulses. 

“Shit.” I breathe. 

“Fuck me.” Michael begs. “Gavin, please.” 

“Do you want me?” I really want to hear him say it to me.

“Gavin...” Michael’s hips grind forward, thrusting his cock into my hand. 

“Do you?” 

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” 

“I want you, Gavin. Please.” He whispers, pushing his face into my neck. I move my hands onto either of Michael’s side, holding myself up above him. He reaches down taking my erection firmly in his hands, guiding me inside. His breath hitches in his throat the deeper he presses me in. I shudder at the sudden warmth, tightening around my dick. It was incredible, being one with Michael. The more I tried to be gentle, the more he begged me to give him full force. He kept eye contact with me as much as he could, this sent me chills. The soft warm eyes melting into me, looking at me, and me only. Once in a while, pain would cross his gorgeous face when my thrusts became harder, faster and I’d slow down. The pain fades and he reaches up to pull me in for a kiss, reassuring me it’s ok to continue, and our movements would become in sync again. His name leaves my lips as the friction becomes so great that I can feel the pressure of an orgasm build up within me. He moans my name as his body begins to shake beneath me. I reach down to rub his his cock, thick and swollen with a neglected erection. He bucks forward hard. 

“Gavin...Gavin...!” He quakes with the surge of an orgasm, releasing onto my stomach and his own. His moans become less frequent as his nails dig into my back. Finally, my orgasm takes me over as well. The points in my skin where each of Michael’s nails dig in is the final push that sends me over the edge. I moan his name with every large pulse that sends a spurt into Michael. He moans, reaching up to run his fingers through my hair. My motions slow and I collapse onto Michael. Our skin, sticky with heat, holds us close together. We took time to catch our breathe. “Damn...” Michael’s eyes looked up at the ceiling. I rest my chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

“Hm?” I ask, turning my head to yawn. 

“That was...” He didn’t finish the sentence, I didn't make him. I understood completely. I crawled backwards licking down Michael’s torso, lapping up his cum. “Shit.” He moans. “That feels good, Gavin.” His hands are in my hair again. Placing both hands on his thighs, I take his cock into my mouth. He did a sudden intake of air. I focused my tongue on the tip, licking it clean of his cum as well. “G-Gav...” He moaned. “Don’t.” He looks down at me. I smiled. 

“Too sensitive?” I ask, moving my way back up to him. 

“Yeah.” He nods wrapping his arms around me. “I feel...incredible right now.” His eyes wonder back up to the white ceiling again. 

“Me too.” 

“I don’t think I can do that, just once with you.” He bit his lip and held me tighter. 

“Maybe...maybe we don’t have to do it once.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“What if we go on a trip, and we have a little fling...?” I ask him.

“When the hell are we going to find time to do that?” 

“I’m going back to the UK for a little bit next month. Come with me.”

“Gav...”

“I’m serious.”

“I love you.” He kisses my lips gently.

“I love you, too. Come with me.” I whisper running my hand through his curls. His soft brown eyes look wary for a moment, then became full of excitement. 

“Let’s do it.”


End file.
